


Forbidden Addiction

by DragonRose35



Series: The Forbidden Series [15]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Bestiality, Explicit Sexual Content, Genderbent Aloy, M/M, Machines have Cocks, Minor Aftercare, Prompt Fill, Rough Sexual Content, Sex with a Machine, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: Prompt Fill: A machine meant to clear space debris from Earth’s orbit falls to the surface and, after having no release for centuries, stumbles across Aloy and the Nora allows it to relieve itself. (115Master)





	Forbidden Addiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [115Master](https://archiveofourown.org/users/115Master/gifts).



> A/N: Yay, my first prompt fill~ *grins*
> 
> Sorry it took so long to get this one out~ I actually had a desire to write HZD today and this prompt really spoke to me, and so I took to writing and it kind of hand a life of its own~ *laughs*
> 
> I hope you enjoy the fic~!
> 
> Shout out to 115Master for the prompt~ The idea is entirely their own~ Thank you~!
> 
> ~ D.C.

**** It had been a quiet few days, with no mishaps and no deaths of innocent bystanders- from Eclipse soldiers or machines gone feral. Aloy, for all that he loved adventure, was glad for this, if only so he could have a bit of time to himself to unwind after having taken down a feral Thunderjaw that luckily  _ hadn’t _ been in heat, or else Aloy would be sore for  _ weeks _ . All-Mother knows, he could never resist a machine in heat- now, whether or not it was  _ corrupted _ was a whole different story.

Stretching out, Aloy sighed as he fell back against the bed he made himself for the night, next to the campfire near the entrance of the bandit camp he was passing through. It was nice, remembering how he helped these people reclaim their territory from the vile men and women that had made claim to it.

Alone, he almost wished he had one of his machines with him, though he knew it had been best to leave them behind when he had hunted the Thunderjaw. His machine’s were tough, but he would never risk their lives against a machine as dangerous as the “king” of machines.

Making a soft noise in agitation, Aloy pouted, but decided to let his mind rest instead of doing anything indecent where others could see him. With a soft sigh, he turned over on his side, eyes closed, as he finally decided to let sleep claim him.

-0-

The Nora’s eyes snapped wide open when he heard a sudden loud noise, and he shot up, muscles tense as his hand reached for his spear, clenching tight around it’s wooden shaft. Eyes scanning his surroundings, he frowned when he didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. Turning on his Focus, he relaxed when he saw neither Eclipse soldier nor machine near his location, and he sighed, shaking his head.

“Getting jumpy, Aloy…” he muttered to himself with a frown, before he stretched and stood up, making his way towards the main campfire, where a few others remained awake in the night. When another loud noise echoed through the air, Aloy whipped around, eyes wide when he saw what he did.

A large ball of fire shooting down to the Earth’s surface, before crashing far off in the distance, causing the ground beneath their feet to rumble and shake for just a few seconds.

“O-oh my!” the Outlanders began to all speak up at once over what they just witnessed.

“What was that?”

“I’ve never seen anything like it before…”

“A great ball of fire…”

“Oh I do hope the Carja are safe…”

It was that last one that had Aloy acting- purely out of concern for the Carja that occupied whatever area the ball of fire crashed into, and  _ not _ out of curiosity for the ball of fire itself. No, of  _ course _ not.

Well, his curiosity certainly didn’t  _ hurt _ …

Grabbing his things, Aloy made last minute preparations before he headed out, towards the Carja lands beyond the fort in the distance.

-0-

The great ball of fire landed beyond any Carja towns, thank the All-Mother, but that didn’t mean it hadn’t attracted any attention. Passing through the fort, Aloy was stopped by one of Avad’s highest ranking soldiers. “I certainly hope you’re not planning on going towards that fallen star,” he gruffed lowly and Aloy shot him a cheeky grin.

“Now, why would I ever plan to do a thing like that~?” he questioned and the Carja man rolled his eyes,  _ almost _ fond.

“I wouldn’t recommend it, Aloy. We don’t know what it is and it could be  _ dangerous _ ,” the man returned and Aloy crossed his arms over his chest.

“When has that ever stopped me?” It was a valid question, but still it had the soldier narrowing his eyes, before he sighed, deflating a little.

“Just… be careful, Outlander. I’ve already sent a troop of soldiers to investigate. Don’t be too disappointed if they don’t let you through.” He was warned and Aloy smirked.

“I have my ways, Captain~” he said, entirely unbothered by the warning he had been given. After all, he found plenty of ways to sneak into multiple bandit camps  _ and _ places crawling with Eclipse soldiers and corrupted machines. What was a few Carja soldiers?

-0-

It turned out, Aloy didn’t have to worry about sneaking in, because as soon as he arrived, he found himself in a war zone, as Carja soldiers attacked a… a  _ machine _ .

Aloy’s eyes were wide as he witnessed the sight before him, spear held loose in his hand. It was a machine unlike anything he had ever  _ seen _ before, nearly as big as a Stormbird, with great big metal wings, clawed feet, and a long metal tail. Like a Thunderjaw, it had no forearms, but unlike the Thunderjaw it had a long, sharp cut muzzle- like a mix between a lizard and a canine.

It was…  _ magnificent _ .

And when he activated his Focus, it told him  _ exactly _ what it was, rewarded with information from the old ones-  **_“Space-Eater; a great machine based loosely from the designs of a fantastical creature known as the Wyvern. It was designed to destroy asteroids and other debris that would likely otherwise fall to Earth and damage the planet and its occupants. It is able to breath fire and destroy rocks up to five times its weight.”_ **

“Space-Eater…” Aloy repeated, staring at the great machine, before startling when the machine suddenly  _ roared _ , loud and angry.

Wasting no more time, Aloy grabbed his bow, readying an arrow just as his Focus beeped at him, a warning. Showing him what he never thought he would see- that this machine was in  _ heat _ .

Aloy cried out, raising his arms to shield his face from the excruciating heat as the great beast let loose a  _ devastating _ plume of fire, igniting the fields around them and scorching several Carja soldiers at once.

Before Aloy could do anything else, he was knocked back by a great powerful blast of air, and suddenly, the machine was  _ gone _ .

When the fire died down, reduced to nothing but smoke and ash, Aloy was left alone… watching the pitch black sky for any sign of the beast no longer there.

-0-

“I… I don’t know how to describe it…” Aloy whispered, staring into the fire of the room he was in, as Avad poured them both two cups of tea. “It was…  _ beautiful _ , Avad…” Turning to look at the man, his face flushed when he saw the amused smirk curling at the older man’s lips. “N-not in that way! I-I mean… it was… it was… a  _ machine _ …” he groaned when Avad chuckled in amusement, his head falling into his hands.

“And you said it was in heat, yes?” Avad questioned curiously and though Aloy’s cheeks flushed darker, he paused a moment.

“Yeah… it was. A really bad one.” the red haired teen hummed, sitting down on the floor after he was offered his cup, accepting it with a brief smile. “My Focus went haywire, readings far more than anything I’d ever encountered. This machine wasn’t just in  _ heat _ … it’s gone feral because of it. Too long spent without relief…”

“Intriguing. And it fell from the sky? A… what did you call it? A Space-Eater?” Aloy nodded at this, humming again, eyes staring intently at the fire. “Well, I don’t know what is up there, but perhaps that’s why it found itself here?”

“Maybe…” Aloy frowned at this, suddenly worried. “I have to find it… a machine that dangerous could do damage beyond our comprehension… And if nothing is done about-” he cut himself off sharply, choking on his own voice.

“Aloy…” Avad smirked once more, setting down his cup of tea. “Do you mean to say you aim to want to sate its  _ heat _ ~?” he teased and Aloy’s cheeks darkened as he darted his gaze to the floor. “You are quite insatiable, aren’t you?” Avad chuckled, shaking his head as he sat back, before humming softly in thought. “But… if this machine is as great as you say, then I should caution you against that…”

“I’ve taken a  _ Stormbird _ in heat before, Avad, why would this one be any different?” Aloy huffed, eyes narrowed, cheeks still dark and Avad quirked an eyebrow.

“Simply because it is a machine we know nothing about. A machine that fell from the sky. And a machine that has been in  _ heat _ for a very long time, as far as we know, Aloy. You risk endangering yourself by seeking out this machine.” Avad told him and Aloy sighed, knowing he was right.

“But I’m the  _ only _ one that could possibly handle it… If I don’t do something about the machine… it could destroy everything we know…” he murmured quietly, sounding torn.

Avad watched him for several long moments before he smiled, eyes soft and warm, “I have no doubt, Aloy, that whatever you decide to do, it will be the right choice in the end. You have a big heart. And you always put the safety of others before anything else.”

-0-

In the end, the  _ machine _ found Aloy.

He was up in the northern parts of the Carja lands, in the frozen mountains near GAIA Prime, tracking down a rogue Stalker, when he heard a loud, whooshing sound. Large, metal wings beating heavily against the air- and for a moment, he thought that a Stormbird had found him, but when he turned around, it was not a Stormbird that greeted him.

The large Wyvern beast roared loudly, the sound echoing around the mountains, before landing heavily onto the frozen ground in front of the Nora, who stood frozen, eyes wide as he watched the great machine.

He wondered for a second how the beast found him, but then remembered that his Focus tended to draw in machine’s in  _ heat _ . Though he still hadn’t quite figured out how or why it did that. Not that  _ he _ was going to complain, of course.

It took him a few moments to register that this was still a feral machine and that  _ yes _ , he was still in danger, and he scrambled back before the machine could take a swipe at him.

Maybe he was a little  _ too _ addicted to the machines at this point, but really, he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Racking his brain for a way to try and calm the beast down, Aloy took off, escaping a dangerous plume of fire blown in his direction. “Sh-shit!” Crying out, Aloy nearly tripped as he jumped across the thin stream, in an attempt to get away from the large, rampaging machine.

He knew he couldn’t override it, not knowing the machine’s source code. But he also couldn’t just present himself to the machine, hoping it would know what he wanted it to do instead of killing him outright for his stupidity. It was a serious wonder how he wasn’t already  _ dead _ .

It would be just his luck, getting killed by a machine in heat while he was trying to beg for its  _ cock _ .

Too caught up in his thoughts, Aloy didn’t see the tail that came swinging through the air, and he was knocked back onto the hard frozen ground. The force of the fall caused the contents of his potions pouch to spill, several bottles shattering- including one filled with oil straight from one of his own machines.

Breath caught in his throat, Aloy barely had time to mourn the loss of the vial before it clicked in his mind, “O- _ oh _ …” and with quick reflexes, he swiped up as much oil as he could onto his fingers before twisting around. Pushing his shirt up, he smeared the oil onto his skin.

Aloy, for several frantic heartbeats, thought it wasn’t going to work, as the machine readied to attack him, but the moment the great beast was above him, it paused. Bright red mechanical lenses were fixed on him as the machine lowered its great, beastly head, growling low and dangerous as it sniffed at him, scenting the oil, and in turn,  _ him _ .

Moaning lowly at the  _ heat _ he felt coming off the machine, Aloy quivered- not in  _ fear _ , but in arousal. He knew the  _ second _ the machine scented the oil that things would finally go the way he wanted them to, and he was excited for it. Excited to bring this machine pleasure it had  _ never _ felt before.

All-Mother help him… he was  _ definitely _ far too addicted to these feral machines.

Scrambling to roll over, Aloy reached back to removed his pants before stretching out underneath the Space-Eater, quivering at the thought of being mounted by this great machine. He jolted when the beast’s large clawed foot stomped down beside him and he swallowed hard, breath quickening.

Subconsciously, he raised his hips, pushing his exposed backside towards the machine, hole clenching around nothing. “C-come on now… You… mm… you  _ know _ I’m just here to  _ help _ …~” he cooed, trying to sound encouraging, and not desperate, like he was.

Aloy’s eyes widened when he suddenly felt  _ heat _ at his backside, as the machine’s no doubt  _ large _ cock pressed and rubbed against his ass, teasing over his hole and he moaned loud and wanton for it. Pressing back, he was unprepared for the moment when the machine’s cock caught on his rim and he squeaked, finding himself suddenly pinned to the ground as the machine  _ plunged _ its cock inside of him.

Screaming with both pain and pleasure, Aloy clawed at the ground, as his hole stretched wider than anything he’d taken in  _ weeks _ . “F- _ fuck _ -!”

Already the machine’s cock was leaking copious amounts of oil, helping to slick his burning walls. Though that hardly lessened the pain of penetration any, especially as the machine didn’t  _ pause _ to let him adjust. Instead, it pulled right back out, and sadly, all the way.

Whining at the loss, Aloy tried pushing back, but pinned, he was helpless. He wasn’t left empty for long though, as the machine thrust back into him, this time  _ harder _ . And without a moment’s pause, the machine did it again. And again. And  _ again _ .

Frustrated and aroused beyond measure, Aloy thought it would never end until suddenly the machine began a  _ brutal _ , punishing pace. Fucking Aloy into the ground, hard and fast and so  _ deep _ , never leaving him feeling empty for more than a split second.

It was a world beyond  _ anything _ he had ever felt before, hyped up and pleasured beyond measure. Dazed as the machine fucked him harder than any other machine, like it was  _ starved _ . As noise after noise left Aloy’s parted lips, his own cock leaked against the frozen ground beneath them, pushed closer and closer to the edge faster than ever before with each and every thrust.

His whole body was overheated, even with the cold ground underneath his body, snow melting into his skin and clothes. And with a particularly jarring thrust, the machine’s cock pressed against his prostate, the little hunter fell over the edge, crying out his release as he spilled hard onto the ground, his seed mixing with the snow and ice.

He wasn’t given any time to come down from his high, kept there by a thread of constant pleasure as the machine fucked him, drilling into his body with its massive metal length, ridges catching against every sensitive spot inside of him. Oversensitive and kept on the edge, Aloy was triggered with another release, quivering and shaking as he added to the mess underneath him, cock throbbing painfully with the pleasure.

Tears crawling down his cheeks, Aloy clawed at the ground, legs spreading wider as the machine’s constant thrusts kept him pleasured. He didn’t know whether to try and push back for  _ more _ or to try and pull away. He couldn’t though, even if he had wanted to, the beast’s body keeping him pinned to the ground.

The oil inside of him was so  _ hot _ , burning hotter than anything ever before and Aloy  _ yearned _ for it. For more. To be filled with it until he couldn’t take any more. The constant pressure on his prostate made his pleasure spike higher, his want nearly insatiable as he was fucked.

He had no idea how long he was kept there, on the edge of a third release that never came, over stimulated and pleasured to the point that it was painful. But when the machine’s pace started to become erratic, he tried to help it reach its release, squeezing his walls painfully tight around the machine’s hot length.

“P- _ please _ ~” he cried out, voice broken and rough, wanting everything he would be given.

He wasn’t kept waiting for much longer, as the machine’s pace became shorter but  _ deeper _ . So much deeper… and Aloy  _ begged _ for it. Moaning and crying and whimpering and pleading for it, walls clenching tightly around the machine’s cock.

Pinned  _ hard _ against the ground, immobile, Aloy was  _ dazed _ as the machine let out a great, ferocious roar that echoed throughout the mountains, burying its cock so deep inside of the Seeker. The little hunter  _ drooled _ for it, filling every hot spurt of oil inside of him, thick and hot and  _ there _ , as the machine emptied its pent up energy inside of him, filling him to the brim until Aloy couldn’t hold any more.

Crying out, Aloy felt the machine withdraw from him, and felt even more thick, hot oil spill onto his backside, covering him until the machine had nothing more to give.

Still hard, and leaking against the ground, Aloy quivered, unable to hold himself up as he collapsed against the ground, exhausted and still so  _ aroused _ . And after several moments, he cracked open his eyes, just enough to see the machine step back from him, its monstrous length leaking oil- long and thick and with thick wires curling around it to create ridges.

Moaning weakly, Aloy’s cock twitched, wanting so desperately to cum, but he was too exhausted to do anything about it.

Overheated, the Seeker thought nothing wrong with falling asleep then and there, on the cold hard icy ground, as the great machine shook itself, before taking off, leaving the human by himself, a mess of hot oil in the frozen wilds.

-0-

Aloy moaned pitifully as Avad gently brushed a cloth over his still-burning body, gently cleaning him as the boy was too exhausted to do so. “You’re quite lucky you had enough wits to call your machines when you awoke. Or you might not be alive, Aloy,” he scolded lightly, frowning as he cleaned Aloy’s skin of the oil.

“Mm… k-keep doing that…” Aloy murmured, dazed and out of it, pushing into the touch and Avad gently tsked him. “F-feels  _ good _ …~”

“Insatiable boy…” Avad sighed softly, shaking his head lightly, dipping the cloth back into the water, before gently washing it over the boy’s spent cock, unbothered- despite his feelings for the foolish boy before him. “There are reports of witnesses seeing a large machine flying into the sky last night,” he spoke up, chuckling with Aloy only hummed in returned. “It would seem… your efforts to quell its wrath were successful. Though at a price.” Smirking lightly, Avad was far too amused when Aloy whined as he pulled the cloth away. “Rest now, Aloy. I’m not going to take advantage of you when you’re like this.”

“Bully…” Aloy muttered with a pout, cheeks flushed and heated as dark green eyes cracked open to look at the older man.

“Rest, Aloy,” Avad repeated the words, standing up and stepping back. By the Sun, the boy looked like pure sin, spread out on the Sun-King’s bed, naked as the day he was born. But Avad had learned from a young age how to resist temptation. Even if that temptation was a beautiful boy named Aloy. “Perhaps another night…” he added in a quiet murmur, a promise to both Aloy…  _ and _ himself, as he walked away, leaving the room, where the sinful beauty slept peacefully, finally dragged under by exhaustion once more.


End file.
